


Vacation to Atlantis

by Christopher_Spielberg_Productions



Series: 765 Idols' Vacations [1]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER, 無彩限のファントム・ワールド | Musaigen no Phantom World | Myriad Colors Phantom World - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fun, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Movie Night, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christopher_Spielberg_Productions/pseuds/Christopher_Spielberg_Productions
Summary: When 24 of the 765 Production Idols go on a trip to the Bahamas for a three-day spring vacation, they spend time at the Atlantis Resort with a special guest, Koito Minase. In the meantime, Makoto, Iori and Hibiki have some adventures together, along with their friends, romance with their loved ones, and enchantment that awaits for them.





	Vacation to Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a planned IdolMaster vacation original fanfic series, where idols from 765 Production (IdolMaster and Million Live!) take a vacation to the Bahamas in Atlantis Resort for spring vacation. This first installment takes place in late April 2019, also around the time of Avengers: Endgame's release. The Shiny Festa theme is referenced in the story.
> 
> The story will be five chapters long (a prologue and epilogue included), will have exciting parts of the story that features fun, laughter, celebration and romance. A character from Myriad Colors Phantom World will be a guest star to the story, who will fall in love with one of the idols.
> 
> There will also be several cameos of anime couples (some yuri and one yaoi ships) from other anime shows.
> 
> Rated T for romantic intimacies and minor implied love. I also have plans for a sequel (with a few female Voltron: Legendary Defender characters) once I finish this story.
> 
> This chapter will focus on the idols travelling to the Bahamas in the plane. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy. :)

Character Cast

Makoto Kikuchi  
Iori Minase  
Hibiki Ganaha  
Takane Shijou  
Haruka Amami  
Miki Hoshii  
Ayumu Maihama  
The Futami Twins (Ami & Mami)  
Chihaya Kisaragi  
Yukiho Hagiwara  
Yayoi Takatsuki  
Azusa Miura  
Hinata Kinoshita  
Mirai Kasuga  
Karen Shinomiya  
Emily Stewart  
with Koito Minase  
and Julia

APRIL 24

That morning at 10:00 AM, members of the 765 Production Idol group (even some from Million Live!), consisting of 24 of the 45 idols including Makoto, Iori, Hibiki, Miki, Takane, Ami & Mami Futami, Haruka, Chihaya, Yukiho, Yayoi, Azusa, Ayumu, Karen S., Hinata, Mirai, Konomi, Kotoha, Tamaki, Arisa, Elena, Tomoka, Emily and Julia, have been booked a three-day spring vacation to the Bahamas due to their concert successes, and all expenses paid, by the staff (although Iori paid off her fees for the trip nevertheless).

That day of their departure, the producer and 21 of the other idols escorted their 24 idol friends to the Tokyo airport terminal to use their airline tickets, where they all said their goodbyes to them before they went in the jet bridge. The other idols, including Ritsuko, Sayoko, Anna, Serika, Reika, Umi, Minako, Noriko, Akane, Subaru, Mizuki, Rio, Nao, Kana, Shizuka, Iku, Fuka, Megumi, Momoko, Matsuri and Miya, also said goodbye to the other half of their friends departing.

All the 21 idols travelling had all their passports prepared, they've gotten the vaccines required for the destination beforehand, gotten the clothing suitable for the vacation (including swimsuits and such), and readied the paperwork to prove their all-expense-paid vacation at the resort they'll be staying.

The plane they'll be boarding for the trip to the Bahamas, is Japan Airlines JAL 777-300ER, Premium Economy.

...

Once the 24 idols went inside the plane to the premium economy section, they put their belongings in the luggage compartments (a few of their instruments they've brought are safe in the plane's storage unit) and then they all took their seats.

In the first row of the economy section, Makoto and Miki sat on the middle with Hibiki and Iori, while Takane and Haruka sat on the left and Chihaya and Yukiho sat on the right; in the second row Ayumu, Julia, Karen S. and Emily sat on the middle while Hinata and Mirai sat on the left while Yayoi and Azusa sat on the right side; and the third row has Konomi and Kotoha sitting on the left side, the Futami twins sitting on the right, and all Tamaki, Arisa, Elena, Tomoka sitting in the middle of the third row, while many other passengers enter the airplane and took the rest of the seats.

Makoto relaxed, "Ah, the perks of vacationing. Luxury, fun and sunshine are all waiting for us in the Bahamas. Hopefully, it must be 10 times as better than Vacation Island! And we're all happy to be going there for spring vacation thanks to our Producer.", the last sentence in utter excitement.

"Miki cannot wait to go to the Bahamas, especially with my lovely and handsome Makoto-chan!", Miki said.

Makoto honestly told her, "Even though we all haven't seen what we're staying, but some things we do know they have there, are beaches, the sea and majestic views."

"They better have some delicacies and desserts there. We like to try the cuisine there.", Hibiki favored.

Iori says, "First of all, it was okay that I was able to afford my airline ticket, because my family is rich. And second, I bet it'll be great if I want to experience the wonders of the Bahamas first-hand.", giggling although the last portion of her sentence was bragging.

"Please don't be prideful of yourself.", Haruka told Iori, the latter glaring at her, "Just be happy that we're all there to have a good time."

Julia yelled from the sixth row's right side, "Or better yet, we're going to get LIT!", everyone laughing but her , "And yes, I've seen a bit of the resort we're going to be staying at, and it does quite look luxurious."

Yukiho said, "The good news is this flight has comfy seats, nice service, and our exprenses are paid off by our production staff team!"

"The bad news is, though, the trip is going to take 16 hours to get there.", Chihaya said the cons, "And some uncomfortable ear pressure for a few of us."

Azusa says, "And we have movies to watch on these devices, airline food and-", but stops as she sees Yayoi using her Nintendo Switch playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, "What's your Nintendo Switch doing here?"

"Didn't you guys remember? I can bring this console anywhere I go. If it's okay with you guys, maybe you can play?", Yayoi sweetly smiled, offering Azusa or the rest of her friends a chance to play the Switch.

Makoto and Miki both said, "No thanks."

"Now that you've mentioned it, Yayoi, I also brought my Nintendo Switch too.", Tamaki stated.

Arisa added, "I also brought my new Nintendo 3DS."

"And my iPad.", Kotoha included, "I was going to watch the whole season of Unnatural, but we'll put our small devices on Airplane Mode for safe measures."

Azusa decided, "Alright, we're gonna stick with movies together then while you play, just as long as if it's put to Airplane Mode."

"Okay, then!", Yayoi said, as she, Tamaki, Arisa and Kotoha put their devices to airplane mode and switch them off for now.

Hinata questioned, "What kind of movies do they have here, Makoto?"

"We're checking now.", Makoto splendidly said, checking the movie selection on her portable video screen, "Let's see. Hmm...Mortal Engines, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, The Mule, Aquaman, Bumblebee, Mary Poppins Returns, Welcome to Marwen, Escape Room, Glass, The Kid Who Would Be King, The Upside, Vice, Dragon Ball Super: Broly... This has all the latest releases from January and earlier in December 2018! Good selection."

Miki smiled, "Let's hope they have some classics, like Oscar-worthy films!"

"Right.", Iori said, "I still can't believe that awful Will Ferrell movie Holmes & Watson is one of the movies featured too. I heard it's one of the most insignificantly worst films of 2018.", distastefully, "I rather watch something else than that."

Ami & Mami Futami said, "Like Infinity War?", as the two search the movie classics, "They have it, did you know?"

"Oh, you must stop!", triggered Iori mildly, "That movie devestated all of us because of the ending!"

Haruka comforted Iori, "Cheer up, Iori. Endgame is coming to theatres shortly later this week. Even though tonight and tomorrow's screenings are being fully booked, maybe we could catch a screening in the Bahamas if possible?"

"And besides, some of our favourite superheroes won't be dusted forever.", Makoto compassioned.

Miki agrees, "Because the remaining Avengers are gonna save us all!"

"We hope.", Mirai hoped.

Elena ensured, "Let's also hope we don't hear OR see any spoilers until after we've all seen it, like how Dark Phoenix did before it's release having to do with...Mystique...?"

"Don't bring that up, I wanna save my experience for the release in June.", warned Iori.

Arisa volunteered, "I'll be happy to watch Holmes & Watson. Looks cool."

"Ugh!", Iori groaned when hearing about the awful comedy film, as they suddenly then heard an announcement from the airplane's captain;

Good morning, passengers. Welcome onboard to Japan Airlines' JAL 777-300ER, we'll be travelling en route to Nassau, Bahamas for a roughly 17-hour flight. All aisles and exits should be cleared, and all carry-on items should be safely placed in the compartments above you or underneath your seat. I would like to advise you to turn your electronic devices to Airplane Mode, as devices without Airplane Mode could intefere with the airplane's communication and navigational systems by emitting radio waves. Large devices like laptops must be stowed and placed in the luggage compartment as well. We ask that you all fasten your seatbelts because we will be taking off expectedly in the air shortly in approximately five minutes. Your seats and table trays must be in the upright position during takeoff. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of this flight. Thank you for choosing JAL, Japan Airlines. Enjoy your flight.

Hibiki chuckled, "This is it, girls! Our last minutes here before we depart to sweet, sweet relaxation! Even Hamazou's going to enjoy the trip!"

"Although Tokyo is still our home to us, it pays big time to spend some time around the world every once in a while.", Takane mentioned.

Iori dazzled, "We're going to live like queens, we're going to eat like queens, and best of all, we're gonna celebrate like queens.", petting her stuffed rabbit, "Isn't that right, Charles Donatello the 18th?"

"Donut-tello?", Yayoi supposed from the third row to Iori.

The rich idol told her, "I told you before, stop calling him a donut! He's not even a Ninja Turtle like in the cartoons. Just remember to call him Usa-chan like before. But...thank you. For noticing."

"Donut mention it.", sweetly said Yayoi, giggling to her joke, "But seriously, you're welcome, my friend."

Julia noticed the JAL airline safety video started playing on every video screen, and said, "Hey! The airline safety video's about to start! Let's go!"

"I just love travelling in airplanes. I remembered watching this video since I was very young!", nostalgically said Emily, laying her head on Julia's shoulder.

The JAL's airline safety video then demonstrated instructions and rules for the duration of the flight, such as seatbelt safety, electronic devices, lavatories, turbulence, smoking, baggage storage, emergency exits and leaflets, oxygen masks, impact safety, life vests, and evacuation, before the video ends by notifying the passengers to have a good flight.

Makoto and all the other idols and passengers then felt the plane starting to move, as Haruka opens the window porthole to see the plane exiting from the jet bridge area, the jet bridge having detached since all the passengers have all came in time.

"Be prepared.", excites Makoto to all her Idol friends.

The plane then started going onto the freeway, which the 24 idols anticipate the takeoff.

Once the plane went straight on the freeway, it started accelerating speed that the idols braced.

Miki and Hibiki panted in intensity as they felt the speed becoming faster. Julia and Ayumu's clutched to their armrests trying to calm themselves. The Futami Twins felt their seats Iori and Haruka started to sweat in tension. Makoto felt the speed increasing and braced harder.

Noticing Miki was feeling afraid of the takeoff, Makoto then puts her hand on top of Miki's on the armrest to comfort her.

They look at each other in surprise, and blushed not that the two were safe together.

The plane then finally took off, leaving the freeway, the airport and into the skies, leaving Tokyo.

"We're- We're finally in the air...", adventurously said Konomi, opening her porthole to see the view of Tokyo, rising more attitude into the atmosphere.

Hibiki smiled, "It looks so peaceful when it's high up..."

"Yeah. WAY up high.", said Makoto.

Miki mentioned, "Miki loves travelling when it comes to planes!"

"Uh...guys? I think my ear's starting to build up air...", Tomoka said, putting a finger in her ear to try unblocking the pressure building up as they were going higher in altitude due to the flight.

Yukiho noticed as she felt her ears building up air pressure, "Mine too.", the same going for Yayoi, Chihaya, Haruka, Mirai, Tamaki and Kotoha.

"It's normal, because the plane is going higher. Don't panic. I know it's going to take a 16-hour flight, but you just need to get used to it. The only thing you gotta do in order for it to not become severe; don't sleep during takeoff or landing.", instructed Makoto, "Has anyone slept just now?"

The other 23 idols all said in unison, "No."

"Good. And another tip, USE ear plugs during take-off and one hour before landing to avoid ear pressure, only when it reaches maximum altitude.", Makoto calmed, taking her earplugs off with the other idols (except Yukiho, Tomoka, Yayoi, Chihaya, Haruka, Mirai, Tamaki and Kotoha), "Now, if we all excuse each other, we're gonna play some movies for each of us to watch."

Miki cutely asked her girlfriend, "Makoto-chan, Miki was wondering if you'd would play Mary Poppins Returns for me."

"I love to. Anything for my princess. I was also thinking of seeing Aquaman again.", charmed Makoto, holding hands with Miki as her significant girlfriend giggled.

As the idols cheered, further at the last row of the economy section, there was someone no one had noticed, who took a seat in the middle before the idols have arrived at the plane earlier.

It was a beautiful masculine girl, who is a tomboy with short magenta hair and magenta-pinkish eyes, wearing headphones to the airline music. She sported a yellow star hair clip on the left side of her hair, and wore a masculine suit and tie covered with a white green-headlined coat.

Her name was Koito Minase.

...

And so, when they start their trip to the Bahamas, Makoto and Miki watch Mary Poppins Returns and the IMAX version of Aquaman together, Iori was busy watching one of the movie classics in the airline, The Favourite; Hibiki was watching another movie classic, Call Me By Your Name; Yayoi and Tamaki were playing on their Nintendo Switches, respectively playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, Arisa was on her Nintendo 3DS playing New Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario 3D Land and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, Hinata and Mirai together watch The Upside, Takane was watching the independent romantic drama Lovesong, Kotoha was busy watching the Japanese series Unnatural on her iPad, Elena and Tomoka both watch Bumblebee, the Futami twins watch Escape Room, and the rest either watched movies or played games on the airline's entertainment software.

Around that hour, the flight attendants served the passengers, including the idols, their lunch. Makoto and Miki both ordered Salmon with cereals rice, Hibiki and Iori had pork cutlet curry, Azumu and Karen had Bekko, Julia and Emily had Chicken Adobo, and the others had selected their lunches, with ice cream for desert. About 30-45 minutes later, they've finished their lunch and resumed back to watching/playing movies or games.

At one point when Iori finished watching The Favourite and then decides to watch Pitch Perfect 3 another hour later (nearly 1:00 PM from where they live), Iori then suddenly felt her stomach growl even though she already ate.

"Uh, excuse me, Makoto, Miki, Hibiki, guys. I'm gonna go use the lavatory, must be because of the lunch I had.", apologized Iori.

Makoto and Miki smile, "Don't worry about that!", who were almost finishing Mary Poppins Returns.

"Take your time.", Hibiki waved at Iori, the latter then proceeding to go.

But when she almost passed the premium economy section, she then notices the magenta-haired girl sitting in the last row eating Soba noodles, with no one else sitting beside her.

Iori's heart skipped a beat. She gasped under her breath, looking at how handsomely beautiful she was. Her hair was vibrant, her outfit's masculinity, her eyes...

The idol's eyes widen. Her heart was beating. Passion was lingering in her soul.

'I think I'm in love...', Iori thought.

Iori then turns around to walk back to her friends to have a talk, but not before the magenta-haired girl, Koito, looked up and saw her.

Koito's heart too skipped a heart. She felt speechless at how beautiful she was. Her eyes, her hair, her dress...

'I'm in love...', Koito thought to herself.

The idol girl walks back to where Makoto, Miki and Hibiki, asking, "Mind if I switch seats?", turning off the Pitch Perfect 3 movie she was watching (right after the opening title).

...

After Iori had used the lavatory, she then moved to the last row of the premium economy section, who then sat next to the unaware Koito Minase (moving the additional airplane kit aside on the other seat), listening to the airline movie, Black Panther, with her headphones.

Iori and Koito, for some reason, were both blushing, once they saw each other for a second. They both didn't know what to speak to each other next but to greet first.

"Hi..."

"Hi."

"Uh...what's your name?", Iori asked her, blushing as the other girl removed her headphones, unfazed.

"Name's Koito Minase. Yours?"

The idol was surprised to hear her last name. She has the same surname she has.

"Iori Minase. I'm an idol from 765 Production."

The magenta-haired girl complimented, "Happy to hear someone having the same surname. Nice to meet you.", as they continued their conversation.

"Where are you heading to?"

"The Bahamas."

"So are we! The 24 of us idols are gonna spend three days there for spring vacation."

"Nice, huh? I just recently won vacation sweepstakes for two to the Bahamas resort two days earlier. I tried asking my friends if they would come with me, but they said no. So I have a spare just in case, I guess.", Koito told Iori.

The idol replied, "Oh. Well, maybe if that's the case...I could help with that?", but Koito did not answer, focusing on the Black Panther movie with her headphones back on.

Iori felt saddened that their first meeting wasn't going to bode well between them, as she hugged her stuffed bunny doll Charles Donatello the 18th.

"What's that you got there?", the masculine girl wondered to Iori, about the stuffed bunny doll the cute idol was holding.

Iori said, fixing her hair, "Oh, him? It's my bunny doll Charles Donatello the 18th. Or you could call him Usa-chan. He's my favourite out of all the dolls I own."

Koito blushed again, as she thought to herself that Iori is cute, watching her put her stuffed bunny toy in the pocket cutely.

"I had a doll like that once.", recounted Koito.

Iori smiled, "Really?"

"No. Because I lost it, sadly."

"Oh. Okay.", answered Iori.

She looked at the entertainment screen, and her eyes trace around at all the features (even though she originally sat on the front row this flight), as she reclined the seat relaxingly, who then charges her phone with the USB drive, and turns on the entertainment system to watch a bit more of Pitch Perfect 3.

"Wow...this plane has everything. Almost.", Iori spoke to Koito, looking at each other, "Don't you think so?"

Koito dazed off dreamily, saying, "I...think so...", as we zoom into her eye, going into her imagination.

...

In Koito's imagination, she imagined herself on the beaches of the Bahamas, spending their romantic time together during the sunset.

The next part of Koito's imagination, shows Koito wearing a tuxedo while Iori wore a gown, the former giving cheers with their glasses and saying, "En'chante.", drinking in unison, "It's excellent, m'dear."

We then experience Koito imagine herself dancing elegantly with Iori, together swiftly and slowly waltzing around the dance floor under the light of a thousand stars.

The two happily laugh together as they rolled across the sand, barefoot. The last part imagines Koito and Iori sitting on the sand together in the reflection of the moon, slowly coming closer and closer for their moment...

...

We zoom out of Koito's eye, exiting her imagination, as the magenta-haired girl giggled in enjoyment, due to both her imagination and the Pitch Perfect 3 movie Iori was watching.

Iori giggled cutely too when Koito laughed happily, the two unknowingly holding hands together on the armrest.

Julia groaned from the third row, trying to watch the movie A Star is Born with her girlfriend Emily, as she was being distracted by both Iori and Koito giggling in the back row.

"Hold on a sec.", excused Julia to Emily, the punk rocker idol then looking behind her seat and saying, "Would it be okay if you be-", but she stop midway through.

Julia sees both Iori and Koito together in the last row, the former having changed her seat, and caught a glimpse of them holding hands.

"...quiet?", slowed Julia as she sunk back into her seat.

Koito asked Iori, "Who was that?"

"She's one of my friends. Julia's the name, but no surname.", described Iori, "Hopefully she didn't see us for long."

Koito said, "I think so too," as a moment of silence happens between the two, "So...you want to watch A Quiet Place with me?"

"Sure!", sweetly said Iori, as Koito then plays the movie.

Julia, during the time, turns back around to watch A Star is Born beside Emily, with a shocked look.

Emily kindly questions, "What's the matter, Julia?"

"I don't know how to say this, but...", Julia said, before whispering in her ear.

Emily then whispered to Karen, who whispers to Ayumu.

"Wait...Iori is who someone?", silently said Ayumu to Karen, Emily and Julia, who all nod.

The pink-orange-streaked-haired idol then hummed to herself decidedly, who then smirks momentarily and chuckles quietly.

"She's in love, huh?", silently told Ayumu, humming interestingly.

Karen and Emily provoke, "No!", with shocked expressions whilst quietly, "Maybe she is."

"We'll tell the others once we arrive.", Julia planned, "Save the best moments to come."

Ayumu hummed melodically, "You didn't deny it.", chuckling in happiness as she continues watching The Kid Who Would Be King with Karen.

...

Back at the front row of the Premium Economy section, Takane was now sitting with Hibiki, Makoto and Miki, the latter two now watching the IMAX version of Aquaman. Hibiki and Takane were unbeknownstly watching the same movie La La Land.

"Miki wonders why Iori chose to sit somewhere else. Was she looking for a better view of outside or something?", Miki asked Makoto.

The other said, "Maybe it was.", watching the IMAX version of Aquaman still, "It's already been over 30 minutes since Orm's evil henchmen first met with David, and the aspect ratio is still in IMAX! The scenes where Arthur and Mera go to Atlantis, freakin' amazing.", shrugging, "IMAX is my new favorite format."

But all of a sudden, all the premium economy's entertainment screens turn off.

"What's happening? Why are all the screens off?", Makoto bravely said.

The other idols were confused and questioned, although Yayoi, Tamaki, Arisa and Kotoha were playing on their video games and/or iPad.

Iori held onto Koito's arm in comfort as the other notices.

An announcement from the captain was heard;

Good afternoon, passengers. Do not worry about the entertainment systems, they're fine. For all of you in the Premium Economy section, we will be playing a special screening of Avengers: Infinity War on every passenger screen, except the front row due to it being shown on screen, in honorable promotion of the highly-anticipated Avengers: Endgame this weekend. Those who are in regular Economy, Business or First Classe sections can still play the film on their devices. All electronic entertainment systems will be turned off until the movie ends. Please enjoy this feature presentation.

"Infinity War? We all remember seeing that movie in IMAX!", Makoto and Miki shouted in excitement, "We love it!"

Iori said at the back to Koito, "I hate the ending."

"So do I.", the magenta-haired girl sarcastically followed.

The idol softens her hair and thought to herself sighing, 'We have little much in common.'

"But let's take this time now and watch it again. Endgame's coming out anyway.", Koito said to her, making Iori smile.

The movie Avengers: Infinity War starts playing, which was the IMAX version (the fact that it was filmed entirely in IMAX), that everyone was astonished by it since the first shot of Marvel Stud10s.

For the onset of the entire movie (from 1:45 to 4:10 PM) in a time lapse fashion, the passengers in the Premium Economy section re-experienced the IMAX version of Avengers: Infinity War, and the idol's hearts were pounding (also including Koito) when they saw the movie.

Throughout some of the most traumatic moments (besides some of the best, epic and hilarious parts) that the passengers enjoy, Hibiki was at the brink of crying her heart out during one sad scene in the middle of Infinity War, sobbing herself to sleep for a portion of the movie.

As it was nearing the most important part of the climax (the snap), everyone (including Hibiki) witness this, prompting the idol to get out of her seat, and walking over to the hatchdoor. Makoto and Iori quickly see this and stop her from doing so while the others were shocked, calming her down in the process as they got back to their seats.

After the post-credits scene finished and everyone cheered, the time lapse between 1:45 to 4:10 PM ends at last.

"Oh my. That was...the best Avengers ever!", Miki saddened before springing into happiness, "But the ending was tragic like the first time Miki, Makoto-chan and the others saw it. But Miki thinks there is still hope."

Makoto comforted her by kissing her on the lips, "Miki...Infinity War is only Part 1 of the whole story."

"When's Part 2, coming?", Mirai and Hinata ask cutely, raising their hands.

Ami & Mami anticipate, "Yeah, when's Endgame?"

"This weekend. Special screenings are tomorrow night. But sadly it's BOOKED in every theater in Tokyo for Thursday, Friday AND on Saturday!", Makoto confirmed.

Hibiki smoothly said, "We'll think of something. Maybe there's a special screening? Or a theater with enough seats for us in the Bahamas?"

"For sure.", Takane proved, "There is a theater there."

Yayoi rose her hand, "Then that means the movie may be there. We can't wait.", as the entertainment systems' screens turned back on, resuming their movies they were watching, "Oh boy! Your movies' back!"

"Back to Aquaman?", Makoto suggests, Miki saying the same thing back in passion, the two continuing to watch the remainder of Aquaman (IMAX version).

Iori groans in the last row beside Koito, "The ending gets to me."

"I know. You know what's a better movie for now?", Koito looked up the movie selection classics, "Roma."

The idol told back to her, "Okay.", agreeingly.

Hibiki and Takane continued watching La La Land separately, while the other idols go back to playing movies and/or games with their own entertainment devices (for Yayoi, Tamaki, Arisa and Kotoha). Iori and Koito had finished Pitch Perfect 3 and Black Panther respectively, and the two both watch the Oscar-winning masterpiece Roma together, even though it was on Netflix.

...

A few hours more pass. When it was 6:15 PM, dinner was served to the passengers, including the 24 idols and Koito.

The dinner Makoto and Miki had were soba noodles, while Hibiki and Takane ate burgers from the AIR series menu, Julia and Emily had yoshinoya meals, Ayumu and Karen had soup and noodles, and the others had selective meals they decide to eat different from lunch.

As Iori and Koito were watching the climax of Roma, their food arrives, consisting of udon noodles and sparkling natural spring water.

"There's your premium dinner meal you requested for two. Enjoy.", the stewardess said giving the two their meals.

Iori mentioned to Koito, "I never knew you ordered us both premium dinners."

"Part of the sweepstakes.", she replied, "Now, let's eat.", as she and Iori both ate together.

40 minutes later, everyone has eaten their dinners already, but their entertainment systems in the Premium Economy section switch off once again.

Iori facepalms, "Again?"

"Okay, who keeps turning off the entertainment systems?", asked Makoto, annoyed.

Another announcement comes up;

Good evening, passengers. Hope your flight has been going very fun lately. We will be playing a nightly-screening double feature of Mortal Engines and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Again, the entertainment systems are fine and will be switched off until the movies are finished, like earlier's Avengers: Infinity War afternoon screening.

"Okay, forget this; I'm gonna brush my teeth and sleep!", Hinata joked and went on her way to the lavatory.

Makoto planned, "We'll all brush our teeth at some point, everyone."

The captain continues his announcement;

All screens will show both films but the front row due to the big screen in front. For those in regular Economy and both Business and First Classes, you'll still be able to play either movie at your own request without any problems. Now, please enjoy this double-feature presentation.

"Two films in one?", Miki excites, "That totals up from 7:00 PM till...almost 11:00 PM!"

Hibiki hyped, "Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's watch it...and we'll brush our teeth eventually."

"Sounds good. Mortal Engines must be good, but the Spider-Verse...oh-ho-ho... I LOVE IT!", Makoto endured, "It even won an Oscar earlier this year!"

Haruka looked questioned, "Which one?"

"The Spider-Verse!", corrected Makoto, "Mortal Engines unfortunately wasn't good to critics, sadly. And it lost a lot of money. Spider-Man on the other hand, got a lot of money and was praised as the best animated film of 2018 besides Incredibles 2, Ralph Breaks the Internet, and Isle of Dogs!"

Ami & Mami both said in unison, "We saw Isle of Dogs. It was great. Let's hope you're right.", smirking to Makoto.

"Indeed, I am. But first we'll see Mortal Engines, then Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse.", said the masculine idol, proudly.

Koito rose her hand without showing herself to the other idols (saving her meeting with them for later), "And it came out the same day as Roma, winning three Oscars!"

"Well...yeah. Yeah, point made.", agreed Makoto to the passenger, "Anyways, let's watch the movie."

Yayoi said as she, Tamaki, Arisa and Kotoha put away their mobile devices, "This is gonna be fun! A dystopian sci-fi adventure, and an animated comic-book film by the creators of The LEGO Movie!"

"Sounds like a hype-inducing double-feature, like the entirety of Ready Player One that I just saw earlier."

Hinata comes back with toothbrush and toothpaste in-hand, her mouth covered with toothpaste foam, saying with bubbles coming out temporarily, "What did I miss?"

"The movies haven't even started yet!", Julia and Ayumu point out, startling Hinata as she laughed funnily, before they saw the start of Mortal Engines with the Universal logo.

Makoto called out, "It is now!", as everyone sat and watched the movies Mortal Engines and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse.

During the two movies they've watched, they each got a chance to brush their teeth in the lavatories while the movies were playing. When all the idols (and Koito) got a chance to brush their teeth, they continue watching both films, until they had fallen asleep mid-way through the ending of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (but not before Makoto, Miki, and the other idols except Koito Minase, and fellow idols Yukiho, Tomoka, Yayoi, Chihaya, Haruka, Mirai, Tamaki and Kotoha, put their earplugs on just in case they sleep through the landing).

Their relaxing vacation journey has just begun.


End file.
